Historia al Estilo Emmett Cullen
by Conii.Cullen
Summary: Emmett Cullen odia la historia y la historia lo odia a el. Pero nada lo detendrá de cambiar los hechos históricos más importantes y de disfrazarse de gitana para persuadir a Hitler. No hay imposibles para Cullen, Emmett Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno xd cualqier hecho en esta historia relacionado con la realidad o la historia (: **ES PURAAAA COINCIDENCIA**

xD el comienzo de mi nueva comedia _''Historia al Estilo Emmett Cullen''_ Cualquier palabra relacionada con

_''La Buena Vida Al Estilo Emmett Cullen''_** ES PURAAAAAAA COINCIDENCIA :D **

Para empezar agradecimientos a mi geme _''Mel Wayland''_ mas conocida aqui como_ ''FlippySkittyBlack''_

ella fue xd la qe me dio la idea ii me enamore totalmente de Emmett en mi otra historia así que dije

**¿Por qué no?** (: espero ii les guste!

**Advertencia:** Historia no apta para: Chicas muy apegadas a la historia, Chicas sin sentido del humor y Cardiacos ^^

* * *

-Bueno, entre 1942 y 1944 fue el clímax del movimiento Nazi, las tropas eran incrementadas cada día por jóvenes que eran obligados por sus padres o que tomaban la decisión propia de defender a su patria y limpiar de los 'narizones' Alemania y según la visión de Adolf Hitler, el mundo. – la señora Smith seguía hablando y apuntando muchas cosas en la pizarra, esta era la peor clase del mundo: historia. ¿A quién le interesa lo que un loco psicópata asesino y de bigote raro haya hecho hace más de medio siglo? Vi a Edward levantar la mano efervescente a mi lado y hacerle una pregunta a la maestra… Bueno, ¿a quién además de Edward le interesaría esto?

Vi distraído la foto que la Smith había colocado en el pizarrón, era un hombre feo, muy feo… ojos oscuros, peinado de nerd y un pedazo de pelo encima del labio que ni merecía el nombre de 'bigote' a mí me parecía que fue a la peluquería en ese tiempo y mientras lo afeitaban el barbero se dio cuenta que el hombre no planeaba pagar así que le dejo el bigote sin terminar de rasurar. Seguí pensando en un millón de otras posibilidades por la cual ese hombre de enfrente pudo haber adquirido ese bigote, pero me cansé de pensar así que levante mi mano.

-¿Sí Emmett? – Mrs. Smith sonreía y parecía sorprendida al ver que yo estaba participando en su clase. Normalmente, casi siempre, mejor dicho SIEMPRE yo era como un fantasma en esta clase, jamás participaba y las pocas veces que hablaba no era con la maestra causando que ella me amenazara con su voz de hormiga 'Si quiere puede dar usted la clase joven Cullen. No usted Edward.' Remarcaba lo último cuando Edward se levantaba alegremente de su silla dirigiéndose enfrente para impartir la sabiduría entre los demás. Sí, mi hermano era un sabelotodo nerd, la única vez que había faltado a clases había sido cuando conoció a Bella, pero esa es una historia que ya todos conocemos y realmente no deseaba contarla. ¿A quién le interesaría la historia de amor entre un vampiro y una humana, para ese entonces, algo bruta? A nadie OBVIAMENTE. -¿Emmett? – repitió la profesora. Se me había olvidado hacer la pregunta.

-Mrs. Smith… ¿En esa época los barberos dejaban su trabajo incompleto? ¿O acaso lo echaron de la barbería al enterarse de que no cargaba un céntimo en su bolsillo y por eso le quedo el bigote así? – pregunté mientras apuntaba hacia al hombre de la fotografía. La maestra no dijo nada, simplemente apunto hacia la puerta y me miro enfurecida.

Está bien me largo, primera vez que participaba y me lo agradecía de esa forma, jamás se puede quedar bien con una maestra, excepto a ser un Edward pero eso es algo que jamás intentaría hacer, sería como intentar meter a Alice a una academia militar o prohibirle a Carlisle curar gente. Me encontré en el pasillo que estaba totalmente vacío, ni un alma se asomaba… en ese momento recordé que había dejado mi mochila adentro, donde se encontraba mi iPhone, mi iPod y mi MAC… No pude haberle dado más patrocinación a Apple en este momento ¿o sí? Me reí y decidí sentarme en una banca de metal que se encontraba afuera a esperar que esa larga hora pasara…

Intente no aburrirme, pero fue imposible pronto estaba imaginándome en un concierto y tocaba mi solo de batería cuando Mrs. Smith salió del salón.

-Emmett, lo saque de mi clase para que no distorsionará e interrumpiera mi clase de historia pero su golpeteo contra la banca está causando eso. ¿Podría callarse? – no espero una respuesta y entro.

La historia era una mierda, no servía de nada y era aburrida. ¡¿Quién habrá sido el estúpido que invento esta reverenda estupidez? Si lo tuviera enfrente juro que lo golpearía hasta deformarle la cara y dejarlo muerto y desaparecer toda la historia… O tal vez no desaparecerla, simplemente mejorarla… hacerla más Emmett… Oh sí más al estilo Emmett Cullen.

-Inténtalo entonces… - un hombre a mi lado dijo… ¿De dónde había salido? Pero antes de poder hacerle esa pregunta todo a mí alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, si como esas películas raras de viajes al tiempo la única diferencia es que los actores no se mareaban, para cuando el torbellino paro hubiese vomitado hasta mis tripas, si no fuera vampiro. Estaba en una sala, mal decorada, casi vacía y solo con lo esencial para una familia de… cuatro. Me senté en una de las sillas y pensé en todo lo que había pasado… cuando una niña entró a la sala y me vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par y se tapó la boca para no gritar. ¿A caso el viaje me había convertido en feo?

-Co… ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Quién eres? ¿Nos entregarás? ¿Quién te mando? ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? ¿Es usted uno de ellos? – para ser una chiquilla asustada hablaba más que Alice… vaya, tenía que contarle esto a Alice… Encontré a su gemela perdida.

-Vaya que preguntas… Entré por un remolino de tiempo, soy Emmett Cullen, ¿entregarlos? ¿A caso son delincuentes? Me mando un viejo que apareció sentado a mi lado en Forks… no sé ni siquiera donde estoy y no soy 'de ellos'. ¿Ahora me podrías responder adonde rayos estoy?

-Estás en nuestro anexo secreto… No tienes apariencia de Nazi… ¿Eres de los buenos?

-Pues no sé si soy totalmente bueno. – aunque si estoy bien bueno. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Anne y debes disculparme un momento, debo irle a decir a Pim… Ocuparás quedarte aquí, si sales te atraparán. Como dicen, donde cabemos siete podemos caber ocho. - ¿Siete? ¿Aquí viven siete? La niña se fue… y algo en mi mente parecía intentar revelarme algo…

Nazi… ¿Nazi? No, no podía ser… no podía estar en la época del viejo del bigotillo incompleto. Intenté buscar otra explicación más razonable o cuerda, pero no había otra… no había bebido antes de ir al colegio junto a los demás, no había fumado, no podía dormir porque era vampiro… Un hombre alto y de mirada compasiva entro de la mano con la misma chiquilla de ante, parecía sorprendido y el miedo se le notaba a leguas pero la sonrisa no desvaneció en ningún momento de su cara.

-Con que no estabas inventando Anne, lo siento por haber dudado de ti… - Anne sonrió.

-¿Se puede quedar papá? ¿Sí? Dime que sí… Sí no se queda lo matarán. – en ese momento me sentí como un perrito callejero que Anne había traído a casa y le pedía a Otto Frank que le diera permiso… Esperen, esperen… Pim… Otto Frank… Anne… Nazis… Anexo secreto. No… no podía ser, estaba con los protagonistas de un best-seller mundial, jamás imagine poder pertenecer a un best-seller. Sonreí ante la idea pero luego reaccioné, si Edward leía el libro y me veía me metería en grandes aprietos ocupaba irme. Miré al hombre esperando que le diera una negativa a la niña y así poderme largar sin causar problemas ni nada… además ocupaba regresar a mi casa, hoy era mi noche especial con Rose.

-Está bien, arreglaremos un espacio para usted. Espero y no le moleste mucho la incomodidad pero no tenemos mucho espacio… y no podemos hacer mucho hoy ya que en una hora apagaremos las luces para dormir. Cariño tráele una sabana y por favor no le comentes de esto a nadie hablaremos con ellos hasta mañana por la mañana hoy ha sido un día muy estresante y no reaccionarían bien. – Anne asintió y se retiró. – No sé quién es usted, pero mi hija me ha asegurado que no es nadie malo además su mirada lo dice. Mañana le buscaremos una mejor ubicación por mientras puede dormir aquí. – asentí y me senté en el suelo esperando a que me trajeran mi sabana… ¿Y ahora que hacía? La niña llego con la sabana y me la entregó luego Pim se retiro y Anne me quedo viendo fijamente.

-¿No crees que te debes ir a dormir? – le pregunte cuando su mirada ya me empezaba a hacer sentir incomodo y algo acosado.

-No… aún quedan cuarentaicinco minutos… Aunque es cierto estoy siendo muy descortés… Me retiró buenas noches… Emmett. Nos vemos mañana en la mañana…

-Buenas noches… Anne por favor no escribas nada de mí en tu diario… ¿Sí? – la niña solo sonrío y luego se sonrojó dejándome en la sala solo… Esperé a que todos apagaran las luces y luego empecé a escuchar sus respiraciones acompasadas y alguien arriba roncaba como oso… Me levanté y limpie mis jeans que se habían ensuciado con el polvo del suelo, busque una ventana y salí sin hacer el menor ruido. Las calles estaban vacías excepto por uno que otro camión que llevaba gente… Qué forma más incomoda de viajar, de seguro era así como el único modo de transportarse y ese camión era de tercera clase. Caminé por los techos y pronto llegue a un área que estaba rodeada por cercas y soldados en el centro se veía una casa… ¿Quién vivirá allí? La curiosidad se apodero de mí y pasé por toda la seguridad sin ser notado… Era increíble esto de ser vampiro… Iba tarareando la canción de misión imposible para darle más emoción.

-Tan tan tan… tan-tan-tan… tan tan tan… tan-tan-tan… tirurú… tirurú… tururú. – llegué a la casa y entré por una ventana… caminé de arriba abajo buscando alguna esencia humana hasta encontrarla en un cuarto. Abrí la puerta y me asomé y me encontré con una gran sorpresa…

¡El hombre del bigotillo incompleto! Lo observé y noté que aunque seguramente llevaba horas dormido su pelo no se había despeinado y su bigotillo… Dios, tuve que taparme la boca para no reírme. Se veía más gracioso en persona.

Las horas pasaron y me estaba aburriendo, tanto pero tanto… tanto. Que empecé a pensar y recordar muchas cosas sin sentido hasta que algo importante llegó a mi mente.

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Edward que te pasa? – miré a mi hermano decepcionado con la cabeza puesta sobre el escritorio de Carlisle._

_-Murió Emmett… Anne murió… Todos murieron, menos Pim. La vida es una desgracia… ¿Qué me importa ahora si ya Anne murió? _

_-Edward… aunque no hubiese muerto en ese entonces ya estaría muerta ahora. No seas un dramático… Ni que haya sido tu abuela la que se murió._

_-¡Sally! Mi abuelita Sally… ¿Por qué tuvo que morir ella? Era tan buena… - vaya, al parecer mencionarle a su abuela fue peor._

_**Fin de FlashBack**_

Anne morirá… claro… ¿Por eso estoy aquí no? Para salvarla… Aunque si cambio la historia podría pasar algo peor… Al diablo con eso, apuesto que son puros cuentos chinos. Tenía que ingeniar un plan y salvar a esa familia por la cual Edward casi se intentó suicidar cuando terminó el libro.

_Al Día Siguiente…_

-Señor… una gitana ha venido a verlo… dice que no se irá hasta verlo y que necesita que usted la escuche porque le trae un mensaje muy importante del mas allá.

-¿Una gitana? Hazla pasar… - Emmett al rescate.

* * *

(: **Taraaan!** xD ya tengo escrito el _2o capi_ pero lo subire hasta ver sus reacciones hacia mi nueva **creación ^^**

Por cierto tengo otra historia cómica en proceso que ya lleva 2 capis: _¿Que Hacen los Vulturi los 365 Días del año?_

Si les gusta la comedia **se las sugiero** (: esta historia va para rato ya que hay muchos hechos historicos de los cuales

puedo hacer que Emmett les de su _'toque especial'_

**_Gracias_** x leer **3** dejen su hermoso ii apreciado review 

atte: _**Conii - KekaPankeka - Autora Desesperada**_


	2. Manda Todo al Carajo

_Segundo Capi 3 amo esta historia, amo a Emmett en general... Gracias x sus reviews en el capi pasado_

_Hoy o mañana actualizo el de los Vulturi ^^ Pronto espero empezar un BLOG xd pero esta vez en serio ii no dejarlo botado $:_

_Pero bueno, hay veremos como avanzan las cosas. En fin... :O Espero y les guste este capi tanto como a mi ^^_

**

* * *

II**

Algo que sabía de todo ser humano aunque mi IQ no fuera más alto que el de un hámster amaestrado con música de Beethoven era que todo ser humano tenía cierta curiosidad e intriga hacia todo lo místico… O al menos eso pensaba ya que el tal David Blaine tenía más fans que algunos escritores simplemente porque levitaba con cables transparentes… Oh sí, todo era una farsa aunque no me perdía sus shows, era como todo norteamericano esclavo de la televisión… En ese momento palidecí maldita sea… ¡Me perdí America´s Next Tops Model! ¿Habrán eliminado a la maldita de Elina? ¿O se habrá ido la jorobada de Marjorie? Realmente no me importaba mientras no me eliminaran a mi queridísima McKey… Alice había sido la que me había enviciado con ese reality y ahora ella ya ni lo veía ya que había tenido una visión de la ganadora lo cual le quito todo lo interesante.

Caminé detrás del oficial que había permitido mi entrada a la casa por mis encantos… femeninos. Esto definitivamente no podía saberlo nadie y mucho menos Alice o querría pintarme las uñas y plancharme el pelo. Oh no… Este entró al cuarto donde hace unas horas había visto a Adolfito durmiendo como un bebé, sin embargo fingí sorpresa e interés…

-Señor… una gitana ha venido a verlo… dice que no se irá hasta verlo y que necesita que usted la escuche porque le trae un mensaje muy importante del más allá.

-¿Una gitana? Hazla pasar… - Emmett al rescate, puse mi mejor cara de gitana y luego entre moviendo las caderas de lado a lado para que la falda floja se meciera y las monedas colgadas de ella hicieran el máximo escándalo posible. Me ajuste la pañoleta que además de agregar un toque más gitano sostenía mi peluca que era casi un afro solo que un poco menos… afro. Sonreí y tendí mi mano que estaba llena hasta los codos de pulseras y todo lo que encontré que hiciera más gitana mi apariencia… hubiese tomado un gato negro que encontré detrás de la tienda de baratijas pero cuando me intenté acercar a él casi me asesina con su mirada.

-Buenas tardes Adolf… - fingí un acento que había escuchado en cierta telenovela.

-¿Tardes? Pero si son las diez de la mañana mi querida dama. – su mirada se quedo fija en los dos globos que había colocado sobre mi pecho… maldito pervertido.

-En el limbo son las tres de la tarde, en el más allá son las doce de la noche, en el mundo terrenal las diez de la mañana… Oh Sacremie que mundo tan indescifrable y complicado. – me coloque los dedos índices sobre las sienes fingiendo una pequeña jaqueca. Sacremie… sonaba como un dios gitano… o como un platillo francés.

-Me han dicho que tenía algo muy importante que decirme…

-Claro, a eso he venido… Los dioses me han mandado un mensaje muy especial para ti Adolf… Tú el comandante, jefe, general, coronel de todo este movimiento. ¡Debes detenerlo! Debes… o una maldición caerá sobre todos tus descendientes y tu patria será la desgracia y deshonra de Europa. – moví mis manos de lado a lado mientras le decía esto y miraba sus ojos que parecían pequeñas nueces fijamente…

-¿Eso has venido a decirme? Por Dios… he gastado cinco minutos de mi tiempo. ¿Para qué me digas eso? ¡Sicherheit! – el viejo este estaba llamando a seguridad… ¿Y ahora que hacía?

-Tu abuela… Sally no estaría orgullosa de ti Adolf… no lo esta… Dice que no eres el hombrecito que ella crio… Dice que te has convertido en todo un… crytonit… Si en eso mismo. – todo lo que estaba diciendo no sabía ni siquiera lo que significaba. Pero, soy gitana y las gitanas no tenemos leyes, ni vocabulario propio.

-¿Sally? Mi abuelita se llamaba Pollet.

-¿Sally? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? Dije Pollet, ves Adolf los fantasmas en tu mente no te dejan ni siquiera escuchar bien… ¿Por qué no dejas esto y te vas a Dubái? Al hotel Burj Al Arab… allí te trataran como un Dios.

-¿Dubai? ¿Burj blah blah? – Oh mierda, se me había olvidado que para este entonces ni siquiera existía el hotel…

-Así le decimos a la paz interior… sí exactamente así. Debes descansar, irte de vacaciones. Ser un héroe para el mundo y además afeitarte bien el bigote… - lo último lo dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Usted cree eso?

-Claro… y no solo yo si no también su abuelita Pollet, por ella misma he venido hasta aquí… Para que ella pueda descansar en paz.

-Claro… debo dejarla descansar en paz… Todo está cobrando sentido… - ¿Si este viejo era tan flexible porque nadie había intentado convencerlo de cambiar idea? Oh claro, porque nadie era tan brillante como yo.

'Y nadie se hubiese atrevido a disfrazarse de gitana para entrar a la casa de uno de los mayores asesinos con manos limpias de la historia.'

Mmm… sí también puede ser por eso.

-¿Pero como comienzo? ¿Cómo hago para cancelar todo lo que ya he empezado?

-¿Por eso te preocupas? Te daré un consejo muy simple y de cinco palabras: Manda a todos al carajo.

-¿Pero cómo? - ¿A caso este era el que mando a todas las tropas? ¿Este hombre que no sabía cómo mandar al carajo ni siquiera su propia decisión? Vaya, la vida si que te da sorpresas.

-¿Es eso un micrófono?

-Sí, sí lo es.

-Pásamelo… - el me obedeció y luego aclare mi garganta y recordé el acento que este hombre bigotudo había usado durante toda nuestra conversación… Vamos Emmett, es el último paso. – Hijos de puta, nos retiramos. Váyanse a sus casas, hagan felices a sus esposas, jueguen con sus hijos y fumen algo… Váyanse a bares, disfruten… la casa invita. Terminamos toda esta mierda Nazi. Y suelten a todos los judíos, dejen que sigan viviendo su vida… Con tal aunque los eliminemos va a ver gente fea en este mundo… – escuchamos afuera varios gritos de alegría y emoción. Luego mire hacia Adolf que me miraba atónito.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa voz? Fue una imitación perfecta a mi voz.

-Digamos que detrás de cada mujer… hay un gran hombre. Además todo sea por tu abuelita Polly.

-Pollet…

-Eso mismo.

-Joven gitana… he notado algo… - mierda, me ha descubierto… - usted es increíblemente atractiva… y su carácter es como… no sé… como el pan que hacia mi abuela Pollet… crujiente por fuera y suave por dentro… ¿Desea usted compartir unas copas conmigo? – Oh no viejito, ya me sé estrategia de emborrachar a la chica y luego encestar… Oh no, no.

-Por ahorita no puedo… debo ir a atender otro llamado que me hacen los espiritus del Alibaba… - sonreí amablemente y abrí la puerta del cuarto.

-Espere un momento… - viejo testarudo. - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Emma… Emma… Sí, Emma.

-Siempre te llevare en mi corazón Emma… Siempre te recordare. – si claro, eso decimos todos… Cerré la puerta y me retiré para cuando salí de la casa ya no habían más soldados cuidando alrededor… Estos pobres seguro y necesitaban una buena fiesta…

Caminé por las calles, de nuevo siendo el sexy Emmett Cullen y dejando a Emma y a los dioses del Alibaba atrás… encontré un bar en mi camino y me pregunté a mi mismo… ¿Por qué no? Además la cerveza alemana era la mejor del mundo… Entré sin pensarlo dos veces y el humo y el olor a alcohol me dieron la bienvenida… Esto se sentía como en casa.

-Heil Hitler… - escuche a unos hombres diciendo mientras levantaban sus cervezas… ¿Tan traumados estaban con todo esto? Me paré en una de las mesas de madera y levante mi cerveza.

-Que 'Jeil Jitler' ni que nada. ¡Que viva la cerveza cabrones! – todos me miraron confundidos pero luego gritaron en coro… Sí, yo era todo un líder… Me preguntaba si podría hacer que alguien en el mundo creara un monumento en mi honor… Eso sería interesante. Cerveza tras cerveza fuimos vaciando los diferentes barriles y luego empezaron a corear canciones alemanas de las cuales yo no entendía ni jota… así que decidí mostrarles algunas cuantas canciones buenas…

-Miren alemanes de mierda… repitan conmigo… - todos me miraron con sonrisas de estúpidos las cuales uno siempre tenía después de la sexta cerveza. – PON…

-Pon…

-LIMÓN…

-Limón…

-EN UN…

-En un…

-COCO…

-Coco…

-Y MUY…

-Y muy…

-RICO…

-Rrrico…

-TE SABRÁ…

-Te sabrá…

-Ok ahora más rápido…

-¡Pon limón en un coco y muy rico te sabrá! - vaya que eran buenos aprendices estos gringos con acento ruso… - tomé tres cervezas más y hablaba con un tal Max que me relataba historias de no sé qué… a estas alturas lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de los alemanes que aun seguían con la canción del limón en un coco…

De repente todo a mi alrededor empezó a dar vueltas sin detenerse, ¿tanto había bebido? ¿Alguien me sacaría del bar si me desmayaba? Pero en ese momento me di cuenta que no era la borrachera si no otro de esos viajes en el tiempo tipo tornado… en este caso yo era la vaca voladora que iba de lado a lado… De lado a lado… Todo se paro en ese instante… Y vi a mi alrededor la ciudad… Esta vez sabia donde estaba… solo estaba nueve años atrás… Estaba en Wall Street. ¿Qué tenía que hacer aquí? No me digan que… en ese momento vi mi reloj…

11 – 09 – 2001…

¿Ahora iba a luchar contra terroristas? No… Quería regresarme al bar… seguir cantando… seguir con algo más alegre… Acababa de salvar a una familia famosa que eran personajes de un best-seller… ¿Qué mas querían? En esas oficinas no iba a morir nadie que yo supiera sobre el o conociese…

'Emmett dejate de mariconadas y entra al maldito edificio.'

Sí mi general…

* * *

_Hay una vocecita en la cabeza de Emmett o por lo menos alguien le esta hablando... Eso me suena conocido._

_Bueno (: ¿Que hara esta vez? ¿Salvara a alguien? ¿Luchara contra terroristas? :O REALMENTE NI YO SE._

_Gracias x leer 3 Dejen un HERMOSO Review (: ii sigan leyendo esta historia que prometo y estara llena de risas._

_Atte: Conii - KekaPankeka - Autora Desesperada._

_PS: El review pueden hablar de lo que sea xd me divierto mucho leyendolos ^^_


	3. Nota

Lo siento mucho, ._. se ha suicidado

En cambio solo he quedado yo gobernando por aca, seh yo.

Keka Pankeka.

Les explicare mis razones D: twilight… bueno… me arto por culpa de tanta gente que se ha vuelto twilight fan sin saber una pisca de lo que es ser twilight fan, me arto que cuando dicen Edward piensen en Robert Pattinson .-. Edward es mas que eso. Creo que me gustaba la saga mas cuando no habían hecho la película. Odienme si quieren por decir esto. Y las que no me odian y quieren leer cosas que escribo (aunque no se relacionen con ninguna saga) sean bienvenidas a

www(punto)be-ninja(punto)blogspot(punto)com

atte: Keka Pankeka.


End file.
